The present disclosure relates to a small computing device having a light source. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a personal digital assistant having a light source that can be used to illuminate the user""s surroundings where little ambient light exists.
Personal computing devices have become very popular in recent years. Many persons use these devices to keep track of various information including their contact information (including phone numbers, addresses, etc.) and their calendar (including scheduled appointments, meetings, etc.). Due to the portability of such devices, many persons carry the devices with them nearly at all times. Accordingly, these persons normally have quick access to their computing devices.
Because of the convenience provided to users with personal computing devices, these devices are often viewed as a personal assistant on which the user can rely for several different purposes. Although several of these devices provide many different features, other useful features could be provided. For instance, in that the personal computing device is often carried with the user from place to place, it would be convenient if the device were provided with a light source such that the device could be used as a flashlight in low light conditions.
The present disclosure relates to a small computing device. In one arrangement, the device comprises an internal computer, a power source, and a light source that is adapted to emit light out from the small computing device to illuminate surroundings in which the small computing device is used.
In a preferred arrangement, the small computing device comprises a personal digital assistant that includes an internal computer including a processing device and memory, an internal battery, a display, at least one control button, and a light source that is adapted to emit light out from the personal digital assistant to illuminate surroundings in which the personal digital assistant is used.
The features and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following specification, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.